Mon mari est Drago Malfoy
by PetitPandad'Amour
Summary: Suite de "Mon fiancé est Drago Malfoy".


Mon mari est Drago Malfoy

Suite de « _Mon fiancé est Drago Malfoy_ »

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial pour Hermione Granger : elle allait se marier à l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Elle allait être unie pour la vie à celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Elle qui portait déjà son héritier, allait porter son nom.

Qui est-ce ? Nul autre que Drago Malfoy. Souvenez-vous, il y a trois mois, elle avait annoncé son mariage à ses amis, qui l'avaient mal prit et avaient renié Hermione.

Cette dernière se regardait dans le miroir, passant ses mains sur sa robe. Celle-ci était blanche et le bustier était brodé de dentelle tandis que la jupe retombé comme un halo de neige autour des jambes d'Hermione, recouvrant ses pieds chaussé s'escarpins à talons hauts, qu'elle avait rendu plus confortable à l'aide d'un sort.

Elle avait coiffé ses cheveux en un chignon où un diadème, cadeau de Narcissa et Lucius, avait été posé. Elle avait bouclé les quelques mèches qui s'en échapper et son maquillage était élégant tout en restant discret.

Hermione se regardait toujours dans le miroir quand Narcissa et Mrs. Granger rentrèrent dans la chambre. Cette dernière posa sa main sur sa bouche, les yeux légèrement larmoyants, en voyant son unique fille dans sa robe qui leur faisait face.

 _« - Tu es magnifique ma chérie, la complimenta sa mère.  
\- Merci maman, sourit Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Ne pleure pas sinon ton maquillage va couler, lui conseilla Narcissa. Mais ta mère a raison, tu es magnifique, ajouta-t-elle avec un doux sourire.  
\- Merci mais vous l'êtes tout autant que moi, les complimenta Hermione à son tour. »_

Pour l'occasion, Narcissa était vêtue d'une longue robe verte émeraude, le col serti de perles en argent. Quant à Mrs. Granger, elle robe asymétrique de couleur corail, faisant ressortir son teint hâlé.

Hermione allait ajouter quelque chose quand des coups furent donnés contre la porte et que M. Granger rentra dans la chambre. Il se stoppa quand il vit sa petite fille chérie, plus magnifique que jamais.

 _« - Tu es sublime ma puce, la complimenta M. Granger.  
\- Merci papa, sourit Hermione à son tour.  
\- On va vous laissé, la cérémonie va bientôt commencer, dit Narcissa. »_

Cette dernière noua son bras à celui de Mrs. Granger et toutes deux sortirent de la chambre, laissant le père et la fille en tête à tête.

 _« - Pas trop stressé ? Demanda M. Granger.  
\- Un peu, mais ça va aller, lui répondit Hermione avec un léger sourire.  
-Tu sais, j'ai toujours pensé que tu te marierais avec Ron mais quand je vois le sourire que tu as quand tu regardes Drago, je me vois ta mère et moi. Vous vous aimez et tu as l'air épanoui avec Drago, plus que tu ne l'as été avec Ron. Et si tu es heureuse, je le suis pour toi également, déclara le père en souriant à sa fille.  
\- Je suis plus qu'heureuse papa et je vais même te dire quelque chose que personne ne sait, à part Drago, dit Hermione en lui rendant son sourire.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave au moins ? S'inquiéta-t-il légèrement.  
\- Non pas du tout. Dans au moins huit mois, tu seras grand-père. Je suis enceinte papa, avoua-t-elle avec un immense sourire. » _

Son père, plus qu'heureux, la serra contre lui et lui embrassa le front.

 _« - On ferait mieux d'y aller avant que ta mère ne me tue, fit M. Granger en se détachant de sa fille.  
\- Allons-y, acquiesça-t-elle en souriant. »_

Hermione attrapa le bras que son père lui tendit et ils sortirent de la chambre, qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée. Ils marchèrent vers l'extérieur et sortirent dans les jardins du manoir, où la cérémonie se déroulait.

Du bout de l'allée, le regard d'Hermione s'ancra dans celui de Drago et, suivant le pas de son père, elle avança vers lui sans le quitter des yeux. Arrivée à la hauteur de son futur gendre, M. Granger prit la main de sa fille et la posa dans celle de Drago, avant d'aller d'asseoir à côté de sa femme.

Drago sourit à sa future femme et ils se positionnèrent devant le mage qui allait les unir pour la vie.

« _\- Nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour unir deux âmes, deux vies, deux personnes par les liens sacré et magique du mariage. Si quelqu'un est contre cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou qu'ils se taisent à jamais, commença le mage en regardant les invités. »_

Les deux futurs époux se retournèrent pour regarder leurs invités et, voyant que personne ne se levait, ils reportèrent leur regard sur le mage.

 _« - M. Drago Lucius Malfoy, voulez-vous prendre Miss Hermione Jean Granger ici présente, pour épouse jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? Demanda-t-il  
\- Oui je le veux, répondit Drago en passant l'alliance au doigt d'Hermione.  
\- Miss Hermione Jean Granger, voulez-vous prendre Drago Lucius Malfoy ici présent, pour époux jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? Demanda à nouveau le mage.  
\- Oui je le veux, répondit Hermione en passant l'alliance autour du doigt de Drago. »_

Le mage fit alors apparaître un petit poignard ainsi qu'une coupelle, et Drago se coupa la paume de la main gauche, laissant son sang goûter dans la coupelle, vite imité par Hermione. A tour de rôle, ils trempèrent une plume dans leur sang mélangé et signèrent leur certificat de mariage.

 _« - Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par le Ministère de la Magie, je vous déclara mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée, fit le mage. »_

Drago ne se fit pas prier et prit possession des lèvres d'Hermione, sous les applaudissements des invités.

 _Fin._


End file.
